


O Say Can You See

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie spanks Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Say Can You See

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my "spanking" square for Trope Bingo.

There was something to be said about getting to smack Captain America’s ass. It was very satisfying. A little sacrilegious, a lot hot, Bernie almost expected an angry mob to burst through the door demanding she stop touching their national icon right this minute.

It was a silly idea, but it crossed her mind now and then. Of course, those thoughts were abandoned the moment Steve gasped as she spanked him again.

He was holding on to the table, bent over and ass thrust out. They’d tried over her lap once, but Steve was too big for it to work. This way, Bernie could get enough leverage and really give it to him. And, boy, did she like doing that.

His ass was just starting to pink up. She ran her hands over it, massaging for a moment. Steve pushed back into her touch.

“Stop it,” she said with a playful swat to his back. “Or I’ll have to give you twice the count.”

Steve, absolutely incorrigible, rotated his hips. “Maybe I want you to,” he said, looking over his shoulder.

“Face front!” 

Steve laughed but did as she said.

Bernie let her hands rest on his buttocks for a moment longer. Then she stepped back, raised her hand, and brought it down as hard as she could. A loud, satisfying thwack filled the air, followed by a grunt from Steve.

Good.

Bernie resisted touching her clit. She was still clad in a bra and panties, but the panties were soaked now. And Steve hadn’t even had the chance to touch her yet.

As for Steve, his cock hung low, full and thick from the spanking she was giving him. Bernie smacked his ass again. His cock swung.

She struck him a dozen or more times, as hard as she could, with no time for Steve to recover in between. He gasped and grunted with each hit, each sound delighting Bernie more. 

His ass, bright red now, was hot beneath her fingers. Bernie leaned against him, her breasts pressed against his back, her crotch against his ass, and pressed her body to his. He trembled beneath her, not because he couldn’t take her weight, but because of the excitement that ran through him. 

Bernie reached up and wrapped her hands around his forearms. She was a little too short to reach his ear, so she settled for licking at his neck.

“Do you want more?” she said against his skin.

“If you’re up for it,” Steve said. He was always so considerate. 

She gave a little squeeze to his arms. “Of course I am. That’s why I’m asking.”

She spanked him until her hand ached. Then she pulled Steve up, pushed him down on the couch, where he winced at the touch of the fabric against his ass. Whether it was a genuine reaction or just for show, she appreciated it nonetheless.

He rolled on a condom before she sank down onto his cock and rode him until her orgasm rocked through her. She kissed Steve as she came, his face caught between her hands, and then the brought him off together, fingers entwined around his cock.

Bernie laughed as Steve ran a hand down her sides. “That tickles!”

Steve joined her and grabbed her around the waist, swinging her up. She ended up with her legs wrapped around his waist, Steve supporting her with his arms, and they kissed until they needed air. 

“I love you, Steve.” She rested her forehead against his.

“Love you,” he replied before quickly kissing her again.

Bernie snuck down a foot and touched Steve’s still warm ass. He nose bumped into hers as he gave a little jolt, and they broke out into another round of giggles. 

“Maybe next time I should use a spoon or a paddle,” Bernie mused.

Steve grinned at her. “You are just full of ideas, Ms. Rosenthal.”

“I do try, Mr. Rogers.”

Yes, there was definitely much to be said about spanking Captain America. More importantly, though, Bernie had Steve, and that was simply indescribable.


End file.
